The Utmost Desire
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are in love. But will their new relationship prepare them for the battle ahead, and the possibility of Harry's death at the hands of Voldermort?


The Utmost Desire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Emotions and Revelations  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~*~  
  
I can't believe what an ass I could be sometimes. I mean I could still see the look of horror on Potter's face. The way I yelled at him, and told him how much I hated him. Usually, Potter would retaliate, but today, he looked hurt. And I wanted to take back my words. I don't hate him, in fact, in never really did.  
  
********  
  
Earlier that day  
  
*************  
  
"Harry, please remember that we have that meeting tonight." Hermione reminded Harry as the got into their seats for Potions that day.  
  
"I won't forget. I guess I really can't avoid it, eh?" Harry said as he sat down in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco was right behind them and sneered. "Oh, Potter and the Mudblood are going on a date tonight." Draco taunted. Harry glared and looked in back of him.  
  
"If I was you Malfoy, I would learn to shut my horrendous mouth before a fly flies in it." Harry shot back. Draco glared at him.  
  
"Well Potter, I'm sure Ron wouldn't like to know that you and Granger are screwing each other." Hermione's cheeks turned red and Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, I am sometimes surprised at the things that come out of your mouth." Ron said.  
  
"Forget it Ron. Malfoy isn't someone we should waste our time on." Harry said in a dismissive voice. He turned his back to Draco and so did his friends. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to Draco, and saw his pissed off look.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, afraid that if you talk about your feelings for Granger that Voldermort will come and kill her in front of you."  
  
The whole classroom gasped and Professor Snape looked up from his cauldron that was bubbling a green substance. Harry got out of his seat and turned to stare at Draco. Draco did the same and the school's archrivals were face to face, yet again.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about Hermione that way or I swear Malfoy that I will do more horrible things to you then you can ever imagine." Harry said his voice raised.  
  
"Oh really Potter? Are you going to do what Voldermort did to your parents?" Draco spit. Harry's eyes flashed a dark shade as he backed slowly away from Draco. Hermione and Ron stood up and pointed their wands at Draco.  
  
"How fucking dare you!" Ron yelled. Harry clutched the desk behind him, his knuckles turning white from the strain.  
  
"You are a fucking bastard! I never thought you would be capable of such evil." Harry said, conviction in his voice. Draco noticed tears welling in back of his eyes and Harry closed them so they wouldn't overflow. When he did open his eyes he looked at Draco with hate.  
  
"How could you? That was low ever for you Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"You think I care about Potter's feelings? Well newsflash! I HATE HIM!!!" Draco yelled. Harry's emerald green eyes snapped to look Draco in his silver gray ones.  
  
"Well fuck you too Malfoy!" Harry grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. Draco looked after him and Ron and Hermione got their stuff to follow. The Gryffindors that were seated around him glared and the Slytherins smiled at him. Draco sat down and Professor Snape glared.  
  
"10 points off Slytherin!"  
  
******************  
  
End  
  
**************  
  
I sighed as I thought of what I had said to Potter. I knew it was wrong, so I also knew that even if I didn't want to, I was going to apologize to him. Damn. Who was I kidding? I was in love with my ex rival, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
~*~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
I couldn't believe how much it hurt. The pain, hitting me every time I took a breath. I hated the fact that I wanted to cry. I also hated the fact that I wanted nothing more then to go up to Draco Malfoy and kiss him. What the hell was wrong with me? He just hurt me, real bad, and I wanted nothing but to be in his warm embrace. Maybe the pressure of having someone after my life was finally getting to me. It pissed me off to great extents when I thought of everything that Draco had said. But yet, I was still in love with him. But he hated me. He told the whole class how much he could care less about my feelings. He really hated me. And that hurt more then again ever did before.  
  
Here I was, in love with him, and even though I didn't expect him to love me back, I sure as hell was still distraught over his hating me. I buried my head in my pillow and cried into it. The pain in my heart hurt more then anything Voldermort ever put me through.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, tapping on the door. I said nothing. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I heard Hermione sigh and retreat away from the door.  
  
"Damn it Harry, how could you be in love with a Slytherin?" Harry said into his pillow. The look on Draco's face after he yelled how much he hated me, flashed through my mind. Damn him for hurting me. Damn him to hell!!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
It hurt me to see Harry in such pain. It hurt Ron too. He was angry and I knew he would be. It had only been the 2nd week into school, and already Harry and Draco had about 12 arguments.  
  
"Do you think he will be ok?" Ron asked. I pondered that for a while and sighed as I realized that it was very hard to answer that question.  
  
"I don't know Ron. This has to be a great strain to him. He just came out and told us last week that he was gay, and also how he felt something for Malfoy. I know it took him a long time to admit it to us, and it's hard not to be angry with Malfoy. He is such an asshole." I said. Ron nodded and I heard a knock on the portrait.  
  
"Everyone should be eating lunch." Ron said.  
  
"Neville probably forgot the password or something." I said. I got up and when the Fat Lady's portrait moved and showed a rather forlorn looking Draco Malfoy, It would be the understatement of the year to say that I was shocked.  
  
***************  
  
No Body's POV  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked as Draco walked into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"I would like to speak to Potter." Draco said in a low voice.  
  
"Well I doubt that Harry would like to talk to the likes of you, so why don't you just go back into the snake hole you crawled out of." Ron grounded.  
  
"Well, I would like to come and apologize to Potter, and I'll be damned if a MudBlood and a Weasel stands in my way." Draco said sounding angry.  
  
Hermione glared at him and shook her head. "Harry has not come out of the room since he locked himself up there. He won't speak to anyone, so just go away. You have caused enough damage for one day."  
  
"You know Granger, I am not going anywhere unless I talk to Potter. So if you don't like it, go to hell." Draco walked by her and climbed the steps to the boys Dormitories. He knocked on the door and there was no sound. He knocked again.  
  
"Hermione, go away! Please!" A distraught sounding Harry said. Draco realized that he really hurt him. Draco sighed as he took out his wand and used a spell to open the door. He walked in and locked it back, also by putting a Silencing Spell over the room.  
  
Harry looked up and when he saw Draco he froze. "Are you here to talk more about my parents? Or are you here to say again how much you hate me?" Harry asked. He was angry and Draco wondered if it was more then the insults that made Harry resent him at that moment.  
  
"I don't hate you." Draco said.  
  
Harry looked at him, his eyes portraying confusion. "What?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't hate you." Draco repeated.  
  
A/N: Ok what do you think? This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope you guys like it. I will be waiting for a review, and if I get a few things wrong, please excuse me, but I will be writing this my way. Oh! And mostly all of these characters are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. (Lucky bitch!) Lol, so please review, and I'll hurry and update, Peace! 


End file.
